


Thanks Brayden

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wasn't used to being the new kid on the block. He also wasn't used to having crushes on his teammates. Tye made the team out of camp and could not be more excited. The only thing making him nervous was the huge crush he had on one of his teammates. Brayden is tired of both of them and decides to step in and help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Brayden

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I had never done a story about how Luke and Tye first got together so I thought it would be a good idea to write one. Hope you enjoy!

Luke wasn’t used to being the new kid in town. Or his brother being more popular than he was. But that was the case when Luke got the news that he was being traded to the Philadelphia Flyers, the same team his younger brother was currently on. Management had talked to him before the trade was being announced so he was able to pack up his things before heading to Philadelphia. Luckily it was the off-season so he had time to get acquainted with his new surroundings.

When Luke landed in Philly and turned his phone back on, he was greeted with a text from Brayden saying that he couldn’t come pick him up but some guy named Claude would. He sent him a picture as well. Luke looked around the airport, looking for the curly haired ginger from the picture. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

“I’m assuming you’re Luke?” It took Luke a minute to realize that it was Claude. 

“And I’m guessing you’re the guy Brayden told me was picking me up.” Claude laughed.

“That would indeed be me. I’m Claude, nice to meet you Luke.” Claude stuck his hand out and Luke returned the gesture, shaking his hand.

“So do you happen to know the reason Brayden isn’t picking me up?” Another laugh escaped Claude’s mouth.

“Something about hanging out with Coots. I didn’t want to know anymore after that.” Luke let out a laugh as well. He knew all about Brayden’s relationship with Sean Couturier.

“Yeah I wouldn’t want to know anymore either. I already know enough about those two.” Claude proceeded to lead Luke out to his car and back to his house. Since Luke hadn’t had a lot of time in between the trade and leaving, he was just going to stay with Brayden at Claude’s house for the time being. “I do appreciate you letting me crash at your place for a while. I’m sure Brayden is enough of a handful.” Claude gave a toothy smile.

“It’s really no problem at all and Brayden’s a great kid. He sure can eat though.” Luke let out a loud laugh.

“Oh you’re gonna hate me then. The Schenn’s have very large appetites. Better hope you’re stocked up on food for a while.”

* * *

 

  
Tye was excited to be starting the year with the Flyers. They had been pretty impressed with him during training camp so they had decided to keep him for a while longer. Tye knew he still had a long way to go but seeing his name on the back of that jersey still made him feel great.

“Hey Tye, you coming back to the house to hang out?” Tye snapped out of his daze to turn to Brayden.

“As long as you’re ready to get your butt kicked in whatever video game you think you can beat me in.” Brayden rolled his eyes as he walked out of the locker room. Tye turned to head to the bathroom but instead ran into a hard object. He felt a hand grab his shoulder.

“You alright man? Sorry about that.” Tye’s heart skipped a beat at the husky voice. He looked up and was met with the concerned face of Luke.

“Yeah I’m good. Guess I’m not as coordinated off the ice as I am on it.” Tye was greeted with the husky laugh that made his heart skip another beat.

“It’s all good. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Luke let his hand linger a bit longer on Tye’s shoulder before following Brayden out. Tye had to admit that he was more excited at seeing Luke later than he was at hanging out with Brayden. He may have developed a bit of a crush on Luke throughout the short time he had known him. There was just something about him that had drawn him in from the start. When he looked up, he could see Claude staring at him with that all-knowing grin. Claude had figured out about his little crush before Tye even admitted it to himself. Tye shook his head at Claude and continued his walk to the bathroom.

Tye walked up to the house and brought his fist up to knock on the door but it opened before he could. Luke must not have seen him there as he almost ran into him again. A smile came on his face when he saw Tye as he brought him into a hug.

“Looks like we keep running into each other today. Go on in, Brayden keeps talking about how he’s gonna kick your butt but I think we all know how that’s going to end.” Tye laughed along with Luke. He lingered in Luke’s arms for a minute longer before walking off into the house. Luke didn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t watching Tye walk away, especially when Tye looked back and their eyes connected briefly.

Tye had made an immediate impression on Luke the first time he met him. In simple terms, Luke had been very attracted to him right away. Luke had known he was into guys for a while now so it didn’t surprise him when he felt that way about Tye. The only thing that worried him what that Tye was probably straight and had no interest in Luke at all. Luke shook out of his thoughts before walking off to see Brayden setting up the Xbox.

“Alright so what game is Tye going to beat you in first?” Tye laughed as Luke dodged the pillow that Brayden threw in his direction. He walked over to where Tye was sitting on the couch and took the seat next to him, not leaving much room between them.

“It’s alright Brayden, I’ll try to go easy on you. Not that that’s possible.” Tye mumbled that last part so Luke was the only one to hear it. Luke and Tye shared a laugh as Brayden was deciding which game to put in. The sounds of NHL 13 filled the living room.

“NHL 13, really Brayden? Because Tye hasn’t kicked your ass enough in this game. He basically owns you.” Tye ducked his head at Luke’s words. Luke noticed and gave him a little push on the shoulder receiving a small smile in return.

After a few matches of NHL 13, ones that Brayden lost terribly in, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Luke and Tye knew it was just Brayden’s way of saying he quit.

“So Luke, how are you liking it here in Philly?” Tye mentally smacked himself for asking that question. Luke had already been here for months now.

“It’s definitely a lot different here than it was in Toronto. The fans here are really passionate about their team. And it’s pretty nice to be able to play on the same team as Brayden. He’s annoying sometimes but he’s my brother and I love him.” Tye couldn’t help but smile. Luke really seemed liked he was enjoying himself here. “Oh and you’re pretty cool too so there’s also that.” Tye ducked his head again but felt a hand on his chin lift it up. When he looked up, he was taken back by the look in Luke’s eyes.

“Luke, I...” Luke brought his finger up to Tye’s lips.

“I just need to do this before I chicken out.” Tye was confused by what Luke meant until he ducked his head and tentatively kissed him. Tye was frozen in place. Luke realized that and pulled back immediately. “I’m sorry Tye, I just thought that’s what you wanted. I guess I was reading the signals wrong. I...” Tye cut him off by pressing his lips against Luke’s. Luke caught on immediately and kissed him back. They let their lips move slowly against each other’s. Tye brought a hand up and let it run through Luke’s hair. Luke pulled away to let out a soft moan before reattaching his lips.

“Hey guys I’m ready to play again.” Brayden was walking down the hallway steps and when he looked up, he immediately stopped in his place. Luke and Tye didn’t even hear him as they continued to make-out on the couch. Brayden did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He turned around and practically ran out to the back door and outside. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

“Hey what’s up Brayden?”

“So I’m just gonna come over to Danny’s house if that’s alright.”

“I thought you were hanging out with Tye today?” That’s exactly what Brayden thought as well.

“Yeah well Tye and Luke finally figured it out and they are currently making out on the couch so I kind of want to let them be.” Brayden could hear the short intake of breath from Sean.

“Oh yeah you can definitely come over. I would not want to be around for that.” Brayden thought about going back in for his keys but he was afraid of what he would see. He decided to walk since it wasn’t too far and it was a nice day outside.

* * *

 

Things had escalated a bit inside. Tye was already without a shirt while Luke’s was currently being thrown across the room. It seemed as if the sexual tension that had been building between them was beginning to explode. Hands roomed places that they had desired to. Lips kissed things they had only dreamt of. Luke was kissing down Tye’s neck before he suddenly pulled back.

“Well I definitely wasn’t expecting that.” When Luke met Tye’s eyes, they couldn’t help but let out laughs.

“Yeah this isn’t exactly what I had planned either. I may have been hoping for it but I never thought it was going to become a reality.” Tye moved his face into the hand that Luke ran down it. Luke brought his head down to rest his forehead on Tye’s.

“Tell me about it. I’d say I’ve been wanting this to happen pretty much since the moment I met you.” Tye glanced up to see Luke’s eyes bouncing with warmth. It immediately brought a smile to his face. “You know I love it when you smile. Like actually smile, not that weird smirk thing that you do.” Tye pushed Luke’s shoulder as he let out a loud laugh.

“You know you love it.” Luke rolled his eyes before he pulled Tye down to kiss said smirk off his face.

“Well if you’re gonna do that every time I smirk, I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Tye laughed as Luke pushed him, causing him to lose his footing and fall of the couch. Luke was too busy laughing so Tye then took the opportunity to grab Luke so he fell to the floor as well. He then rolled over so he was leaning on top of Luke. “You know that wasn’t very nice of you.” Luke tried to look remorseful but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“You’re one to talk here.” Neither made a move to get up. Luke took that moment to run his hands up and down Tye’s bare torso. He loved the way the muscles flexed as his hand went over them. He then brought his hand up to Tye’s cheek. “You have no idea how happy I am in this moment.”

“I think I might just know. And I might just feel the exact same way.” The soft tone in Tye’s voice let Luke know that he really meant it.

  
When Brayden came back later on, he was met with the sight of Tye and Luke asleep on the couch. Tye had his head in Luke’s lap while one of Luke’s hands was in Tye’s hair. Brayden smiled and quietly took his phone out to snap a picture. As he was grabbing a snack in the kitchen, he heard footsteps behind him.

“Hey Brayden, where did you go?” Brayden turned around at Tye’s question.

“I just went over to hang out with Sean. You guys were kind of in the middle of something when I came back down so I just left.” Tye’s eyes widened a bit.

“Oh god, you saw us? I’m so sorry Brayden. I really wasn’t planning for that to...Wait why do you have that look on your face?” Brayden was currently sporting a smirk.

“I may have purposely left you two alone so you’d figure it out. Everyone has been waiting for you two to get together already.”

“Everyone on the team knows?” Brayden nodded. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Claude had easily figured it out before I even had.” Tye took a look back at Luke. “I’m just really glad it finally happened.”

“You really like Luke, don’t you?” Tye kept his eyes on Luke as a smile came on his face.

“ I really do Brayden, so much. I know he’s your brother but I just care about him so much.” Brayden placed his hand on Tye’s shoulder to turn him back around.

“If I had to pick anyone to go out with my brother, you would be my first choice.” Tye was honestly touched at Brayden’s words.

“That really means a lot to me. I wouldn’t want to do this unless you were completely comfortable with this. He is related to you after all.”

“Sadly, he is.” The two shared a laugh. “I do care about him and want him to be happy. And you definitely make him happy.”

“I’m really glad to hear you say that Brayden.” The two turned around to see Luke leaning up against the wall. “I was worried you would think I was trying to take Tye away from you since he was your friend first.

“I would never think that. You guys clearly really care about each other and I would never want to stand in the way of that. I’m just really happy it finally worked out for you two. I was about to just lock you guys in a closet and not let you out until you admitted your feelings for one another.” They all laughed as Luke walked behind Tye and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I only have one condition.”

“And what would that be little bro?”

“There will be no making out in front or around me.” Luke and Tye looked at each other, the same idea forming in their heads. They both leaned in to kiss, stopping just short as Brayden let out protests. Luke and Tye laughed as Brayden walked out of the kitchen. Luke leaned his head on Tye’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. He then brought his lips up to whisper in Tye’s ear.

“Why don’t we take this up to my room?” Tye let out a shiver before quickly recovering and basically dragging Luke up the stairs. They passed Brayden on the way up.

“Be safe you two!” Brayden laughed as he got the finger in return. A minute later he heard a door slam shut and couldn’t help but laugh even more. He heard his phone beep, signaling that he had a text. He smiled as he read the simple message from Tye

_Thanks again Brayden_

 


End file.
